Leaf in an Icy World
by yipyop
Summary: Amy's emotions are slowly killing her. From holding them in so long, she is heartbroken by what Sonic did.There is nowhere to turn...but tangled mysteries will soon be unraveled and roses will bloom when Sonic makes a sacrifice to show Amy the truth...
1. Godspeed

**Chapter 1**

Amy Rose stared longingly out the window, the crimson red and brown crunchy leaves floating aimlessly down towards the ground. The tips of mountains could be seen far in the distance, looking like tiny specks, yet still reaching their stone hands towards the sky as if to praise their creator. Tall clusters of trees swayed in the breeze, opening up just enough for a path to wind its way between them, leading into the forest. A rushing stream flowed out from the forest lazily, carrying tiny ship-like leaves that drifted into the unknown.

This was Amy's favorite time of year; autumn. She longed to go outside and enjoy the crisp, fall air, but thought better of it. She didn't want her apple pie to burn in the oven and decided to wait for it. The little pink hedgehog wanted to take it to her crush and hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, that very night. Just thinking about spending time with him shot a wave of pure excitement down her spine. She squealed to herself.

Waiting for the pie to bake, Amy let her eyes wander dreamily about the world beyond her window. She often fantasized about Sonic and herself as boyfriend and girlfriend. She imagined Sonic scooping her up in his strong arms and taking her to a special place, just for the two of them. _It will be autumn, _she thought to herself, _with trees as red and gold as the early sunset. _She thought again for a moment, then exclaimed out loud to no one in particular, "With a waterfall!!" Then giggled to herself, still imagining Sonic telling her how much he loved her.

A sinking feeling began in the pit of her stomach as she reminded herself that chances were very slim of her fantasies coming true. For one thing, Sonic paid her as much attention as he did to water – he avoided it. Amy had to admit, she had always been chasing after him, and no wonder he needed to escape. But she cared so much for him. Then again, perhaps he just thought of her as an annoying little 12-year-old who worshiped the ground he walked – er - _ran_on, like a silly girl chasing after the Jonas Brothers and saying that she would become the future Mrs. Jonas.

Amy was yanked out of her thoughts by the strong smell of burning apple pie. "Doggone it!" she hissed, getting up from her spot on the couch to attend to her poor pie, her thoughts scattering along the way. The pink hedgehog pulled on some flowered oven mitts and rescued her pie. Thank goodness it wasn't even burned. She sighed with relief. _Maybe he'll even invite me in to share it with him…_she thought excitedly. Amy Rose fantasized some more as she cooled off the pie and wrapped it in a white cake box. Though her chances were slim with Sonic, she knew she had to tell him how she felt, even if he didn't accept it.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

The little pre-teen lifted her shiny jade eyes to the door. She skipped over to it and turned the knob. What she saw confused as well as frightened her. Her good friends stood at the door: Tails looking forlorn, Knuckles the echidna looking stern and grim, Rouge the bat, looking down at her boots like she didn't want to look Amy in the eyes, and Cream the Rabbit along with her chao, Cheese, both with tears in their eyes.

"What's going on?" asked Amy, and edge to her voice. The group all glanced at Knuckles in unison. He gulped and held out a scribbled note to Amy. She knew it was from Sonic, his chicken scratch handwriting almost instantly gave him away. She read it silently…

_Dear Friends,_

_This will be short – the way I like it – but in a way, sweet. I have to leave…now. I can't tell you where I'm going or when I'll be back…if ever. Knuckles, you are like a brother to me. Rouge, keep running after Knucklehead there. He's got a soft inside and I know you guys are meant for each other. Tails – I've always looked at you as a little brother, but as a friend as well. Cream and Cheese – you guys are just so cute! Amy...stay cool. Thank you all for your friendship. I will never forget you…_

_Godspeed,_

_Sonic the Hedgehog _

The note went cold in Amy's hand.

٭٭٭


	2. Before your Love

**Well, here's the next chapter! pumps fist in the air! It's mostly about Amy struggling with her feelings and such sooo...enjoy and tell me what you think! ♥ **

**Chapter 2**

After her friends had given her the horrifying news; Amy walked right into her kitchen and dumped the pie into the trash. Then she went into her room and shut the door. For days she neither slept nor ate.

At first, Amy wanted to bawl like a baby, she always had when she hadn't seen Sonic for about an hour when he was off on some heroic adventure. But this time, she kept her emotions bottled up inside of her, and did nothing but stare out her window, no longer enjoying the autumn, which had become her most hated time of year.

She thought about where he went, why he wasn't coming back, and, most of all, why he left such a small and loveless "goodbye" on the note. First she blamed Sonic. She cursed the ground he ran on and hoped never to hear his name again. Then she blamed her friends for giving her the news. But finally, and most of all, she blamed herself. _He must hate me more than I thought, _she wondered. _I always followed him around like an annoying little brat…no wonder he always ran the other direction. _Amy constantly put herself down, making it a habit. _How could I ever think Sonic would love me?_

That was five years ago. Amy is 17 years old, and as much as she tries, she just can't forget Sonic. He still hadn't returned, but Amy wasn't surprised. He did mention that he may not even return, so why get her hopes up?

Sun peeked its way through the flowing curtains, and resting on Amy Rose's face, like God was reaching out long fingers through the clouds to touch his child. Amy blinked her eyes and stretched, yawning. It was another restless night with Amy's reoccurring nightmares, mostly starring Sonic. She shook her head to get rid of the images, and promised herself she would stop reading suspense/horror novels before bed.

The pink hedgehog stumbled down the stairs, still half-asleep. She stuck her head into the refrigerator in a thorough search for the orange juice, when there was a knock on the door. The noise startled Amy, making her drop the carton of orange juice as it spilled all over the floor. She groaned and yelled, "Who is it?!" louder than she had to.

Rouge the bat poked her head through the doorway as if she was afraid Amy was going to jump on her at any second.

"Yikes!" she exclaimed rushing over to her friend to help her clean up the sticky spill. "Talk about a wake-up call!" Rouge grinned and stood up to put her sponge in the sink. Amy was relieved it had been Rouge at her door, not that psycho in her book who kidnapped girls for the heck of it. That was a book she didn't mind if she had spilled juice all over it. Come to think of it, she should just trash it altogether.

"What are you doing here so early?" Amy asked. Rouge was usually the one to wake up around noon if she could. Rouge looked thoughtful.

"Well," she started, as if preparing herself for a long, exciting, romantic tale. "Last night, I decided to watch that new soap opera, _I Love 'Love'_…"

Amy piped up, "Oooh! That's my new favorite show! Even though it just started yesterday it was just the best beginning I have ever seen…"

"I_KNOW!!" _squealed Rouge, cutting her off. "That guy the main character has a crush on is _so hot!"_

Amy laughed out loud at her friend's usual behavior. Rouge had grown a lot less conceited since she had met Amy, Sonic, and especially Knuckles. The bat had stopped working for Dr. Robotnik (or Eggman) a few years before to join Sonic's team. She learned to look out for her friends as the only family she had. But most of all, she learned all of this because of Knuckles. He showed her love and treated her like she was a real person, "Instead of some party favor, like the other guys," as she put it.

"ANYWAY!" said Rouge rather loudly, snapping Amy out of her trance. "I was just in the middle of watching it, when my cell phone rang. I picked it up…" Rouge paused for effect, being the great actress she was. Amy leaned in her chair at the kitchen table they sat at as if waiting for an answer. Rouge breathed deeply trying to keep herself from squealing. "…and it was Knuckles!"

Amy pressed on. _"And?!"_

Rouge grinned. "He said, 'Umm…hey Rouge. Uh, I was just, y'know, wondering if, like, I dunno, if you wanted to, oh, say, go to the movies or something…'" Amy giggled at Rouge's great Knuckles impression, making her voice sound low, gruff and nervous. "So, we went to the movies and sat in the _waaay_ back and our hands touched in the popcorn – "

Amy had to cut her off. _"Ohmigosh you didn't!!"_

Rouge's face lit up. "HE KISSED ME!!!"

Knuckles perked up his head from his bed. That was weird. At first he thought he was hearing a siren, but it was clear that, in reality, it was two girls squealing rather loudly, and it was hurting his ears. Birds flew out of their trees and deer grazing in the fields lifted their heads in surprise.

The two best friends sat on Amy Rose's couch that evening with a huge bowl of buttery popcorn, watching their new favorite soap opera, _I Love "Love". _During a commercial break, Amy needed to get up and fetch some chocolate and coffee ice cream. "Girls get so emotional during soap operas; we need to have a booster for our spirits. Fetch me my medicine!" Rouge had said.

Amy walked slowly to the kitchen, grabbing a tissue box on the way. The show was starting to get a little emotional, though not enough to cry; it had triggered Amy's memories of her and Sonic and drowned her in a puddle of sadness. Then she remembered that she didn't need to worry about him anymore. What does he care?

"AMY!! It's on! Get your toosh over here!" Amy rushed into the room carrying two big bowls of chocolate/coffee ice cream, or mocha, not sure of what to call her mixture. She plopped down on the couch, and watched as the story unfolded. She didn't want to spoil Rouge's fun by telling her that she didn't want to watch it anymore. Amy was afraid she was about to cry any second. But she held in her tears for five years and could do it tonight. What she didn't realize was that this was emotionally killing her. She paid it no mind.

The show came to a point where the main character, Yuna, broke out into song like a music video. "I've heard about this!" Rouge exclaimed, getting even more comfortable. Amy thought bitterly while the fox on T.V. sang:

_"I've never lived before your love!"_

Amy thought _I could live._

_"I've never felt before your touch!"_

_I feel fine._

_"I never needed anyone to make me feel alive…"_

_I don't need him…_

_"But then again, I wasn't really living…"_

Amy got up from the couch and rushed to her bedroom.

"Amy! Where are you…?"

"I'll be right back!"

The pink hedgehog closed her door and pressed her back against it, breathing heavily, trying not to cry. She took deep calming breaths, but it didn't feel right. Rose rushed over to her bedside and picked up her old photo of Sonic and her together. She took one last look of hatred at it, and then smashed it to the ground.


	3. Questions answered

_Warning!! The following chapter contains extreme violence towards rocks. _

_Hey, guys. Well, here's the next chappie . The next one will be more exciting, but this one IS funnier than the others. ;)_

**Chapter 3**

I would like to say that after Amy's actions of finally trying to forget about Sonic, she felt much better and decided she didn't need him, but, no. Amy still hated Sonic with a hatred she didn't even know she possessed. But a part of her wouldn't let her forget what Sonic was before he left. Sure, he had ignored her and pushed her away, but he helped anyone who was in need without asking for anything in return. He was kindhearted and mischievous, often thinking before doing, and was just a hero. Those were the traits that had caught Amy's attention in the first place.

As Amy Rose walked down the snowy path in the park, she fought with her emotions, one minute she thought about forgetting that ungrateful jerk, and another part of her didn't want to forget. Suddenly, Amy felt a painful slap on her back and it almost sent her to the ground.

"Hey, Amy!" shouted Knuckles, who had so thoughtfully given her his official greeting. She didn't even notice he was behind her until too late.

"Why so glum?" he asked. "Is it that time of the month?"

Rouge, who had been standing behind him, smacked him on the back of the head. "You idiot! I told you she wanted to be left alone!" then she added in a disgusted whisper, _"And that comment was really gross!" _

Amy guessed that Knuckles was in one of his cheerful moods, which was rare in his case. He had been spending _time_ with his new girlfriend, Rouge. Amy watched them – um – _flirt_with each other, with Rouge smacking him on the head and him getting all mad.

When they finally left, hand in hand, Amy continued walking. She had decided to visit her good friend, Tails, since he had been one of Sonic's best buddies. She wanted to ask him a few questions that have been playing on her mind.

When the hedgehog reached the fox's house, she lifted her fist to knock on the splintered door, when she heard Tails shout, "Hey, Amy! I'm in the workshop!" She cautiously picked her way through the machinery junk littering the yard Tails called "Works-in-Progresses." He used these old appliance parts for making his inventions, though she had no idea how. She reached the garage, or what Tails called, his "workshop."

"Amy! I'm THIS close to a breakthrough!" shouted Tails above the power tools he was using. Amy pretended she heard him for she couldn't above all the noise. When the noise shut off and Amy unplugged her ears, a short fox with two waving tails poked his masked face from behind the Blue Typhoon. Amy wondered how he had been able to fit that hunk of junk in his little garage. She wasn't about to ask.

Tails lifted his helmet and smiled brightly. "Bring me any more cookies?" Amy chuckled. In this town, she was famous for her baking, and especially popular among all the boys. She never realized a way to a guy's heart was through his stomach.

"No," she laughed. "But I just baked some muffins this morning and was going to invite you all over to – "

"You_did_ bake chocolate chip, _right?!_ I can't stand the ones with tiny nuts in them, but that's probably 'cuz I'm allergic, but that's beside the point."

Amy couldn't help but laugh. What would men do without women? "They're not chocolate chip, actually." Tails' eyes met the floor and a disappointed expression appeared on his face. "Thought I'd try some **pumpkin chocolate chip** muffins in favor of the winter."

Tails' eyes brightened. "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!"

Tails removed his work gloves and helmet to reveal a tan and white fuzzy face. He had grown a bit taller since the disappearance of Sonic, and his voice had gotten a little deeper. He was also more mature, considering he was only 13, but he had always been that way. Tails sat down on the workbench beside Amy. She suddenly felt silly, asking for advice form a younger person. But they were good friends just the same.

"What's up?' he asked her. Amy wrung her hands nervously.

"Umm…do you really have any idea why Sonic left in the first place?" Tails' eyes widened so big, Amy thought he was going to cry. No one had even mentioned Sonic since he left.

Tails bit his lip. "But he didn't tell anyone where he went, remember?"

"I know…but I just thought since you were one of his best friends…"

"No, he didn't even tell me."

Amy looked down at her shoes, a bit embarrassed. "Well, did he say anything to you before he left?"

Tails looked thoughtful. "All I remember is that he told me to please wash his socks for him, but I don't…" His voice trailed off, Amy rolled her eyes and wondered if she would ever get the information she was looking for.

Suddenly, as if he had just made a great discovery, the fox's eyes lit up and he let out a gasp. "OH! I just remembered! I remember him telling me to…" Amy leaned forward until Tails continued, "…to 'take care of Amy.'"

"M-me?" she whispered. Tails nodded.

"Yeah, he asked me to make sure that you were okay and to take care of you."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Amy thanked Tails for the information, and left faster than she had come. Amy found that if she ran as fast as she could, her problems would vanish along with the wind. But this time it wasn't working. She felt herself get madder and madder at every pounding step she took. Nothing Sonic had done made any sense! If he cared enough for her to ask his friends to take care of her, why would he leave such a loveless "goodbye"?

"I HATE YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!" she screamed as loud as her lungs would let her. No one would be able to hear her where she was. She suddenly realized she was standing in a vast field, surrounded by ice covered trees and a little waterfall splashing between the rocks. Amy was in Sonic's "special place." Her feet must have taken her there without her realizing it.

Unable to prevent the cursing under her breath, she picked up rocks and threw them aimlessly into the rushing water, imagining they were each Sonic's big, fat head. She picked one up and glared at it.

"Sonic," she said, talking to the rock, "Do you know what you did to me?"

The rock was silent.

"Yeah, I'm _talkin'_ to you, Mr. Big Shot!" she growled. "Say, did I love and save _and_ care about your ungrateful blue behind?"

The rock was silent.

"You bet I did! Boy, I was so blinded by love, I didn't know the real you!" She shook her head. "But what you didn't know was that it wasn't just a stupid crush for you. I actually _loved_you with all my heart…" Amy huffed. "Oh, and by the way," her voice was now a whisper, "Your head is as big and fat as a hunk of moldy cheese and your breath smells like chili dogs!"

She glared at the horrible rock that had wronged her so. "WHAT ARE _YOU_ STARING AT??!!"

Now, you know it gets bad when you start talking to rocks. Amy cut herself off and threw the rock back into the water for her own safety. She took a deep calming breath and slid her back against a tree, sliding onto the snow-covered ground.

"What is _wrong _with me?!" she screamed. "I've sunk so low, I'm yelling at freakin' rocks!" She buried her face in her hands and sighed loudly. She needed to get her emotions together. _It's time to be like Tails, _she thought, _neat and organized_.

So she made a mental list of her feelings:

_**Anger**– Sonic is a big, fat, worm-nosed snail-eater!!_

_**Sadness** – He doesn't even care…_

_**Worry** – Will he ever come back?_

_**Embarrassment**– __Why the heck was I talking to rocks?! _

Breathing a sigh of relief, she tackled her list one at a time.

_**Anger**– Well, he is a jerk, but he's not here, so I can call him whatever I want._

_**Sadness** – He may not care about me as much as I do him, but he can go jump off a duck._

_**Worry** – No doubt he will __not come back._

_**Embarrassmen**t__- …ROCKS?!?!_

Amy had to admit it, she sounded pretty lame, but it strangely helped her get a hold of things.

_Note to self: As much as a neat-freak Tails is, I have to remember to give him two muffins for this._


	4. Anytime you need a Friend

_I don't own the Sonic characters and blah blah blah…Tee-hee. I wand to sound professional, don't I? _

_I was listening to the song 'Anytime you need a Friend' from the movie 'Home on the Range' and have been singing it all day! So I knew I had to finish this chapter tonight! Also, I have been reading some KnuxRouge stories (there's some of that mush-gushy stuff in this chappie!;) and I was so down today because those people could write so much better than me, or that's what I think, at least. But it's not true. We all have different writing styles, and that's the way we are. I choose to like my talent!_

_By dee way: there's a little surprise a-waitin' for you! I love you guys! Remember…_

"_The keyboard is mightier than the pen." Fly high! _

_Whew, now I gotsa go to bed…AND THEN STAY UP MORE SO I CAN READ! MUAHAHA!! _

_-Bad to the Bone music plays- _

**Chapter 4**

"King me."

"Make me."

Tails looked up across the table. "What?"

"I said," repeated Knuckles, "'_make me king you'_."

Tails raised an eyebrow and looked up from their game of checkers. Knuckles crossed his arms. "I'm sick of losing!" he stated. "I've lost fourteen times in a row in about two minutes!"

Rouge walked over to Knuckles and planted a kiss on his cheek to try to soothe his anger. "Why don't we play a card game so we can all play?" All of the friends sitting in Amy Rose's living room nodded in agreement. Sitting spread out on the couch was Shadow, helping Amy in the kitchen were Cream and Cheese, and Silver and Blaze sat in front of the T.V., turning it off to get a deck of cards.

_10 minutes into the game…_

Silver put down a card. "HA! Wild!"

Knuckles looked into his huge hand of cards. "Hmm…nope. Go fish."

Everyone looked at him strangely. "Um…dude, we're playing Uno. You're supposed to 'Draw Four.'"

A sudden look of realization crossed Knuckles' face. "Oooooh! Does anyone have a pen I could borrow?"

Shadow slapped himself on the forehead. Rouge burst into giggles.

Knuckles threw his cards down on the table. "Well _excuse _me for being naïve!!"

The tension broke just as Amy called from the kitchen, "Muffins!"

Everyone cheered, running into the dining room, where Amy produced a big, yummy basket of pumpkin chocolate chip muffins. Steaming mugs of hot cocoa sat on the table. And, as promised, Tails was given two muffins.

΅΅΅

Rouge and Knuckles sat together on the couch – they were finally alone. She took his arm and slipped it around her own waist, making him turn a bright shade of red. She snuggled her muzzle under his. Feeling confident, Knuckles then snuggled his bigger muzzle under hers and moved his lips to her neck. She giggled softly. Amy Rose and the _whole_ gang spied on them from the top of the dark staircase. Amy was mesmerized by their affection for each other. They looked like two nuzzling kittens. The scene was so adorable and cuddly; it was all she could do to hold in a squeal.

Knuckles whispered something in the bat's ear, and Amy could see his lips were brushing against it as he spoke. A look of pure love twinkled in Rouge's eyes. The two lovers moved towards each other simultaneously. Rouge's eyelids fluttered shut, and their lips parted slightly in the anticipation of a kiss…

A little squeal passed through Cream's lips. Blaze tried to cover her mouth, but too late. Rouge and Knuckles jerked apart and perked up their ears, staring wide-eyed at the spies. They were all silent, with eyes as white-rimmed as a frightened Arabian. Knuckles was the first to crack up. Then Rouge. Pretty soon, the whole gang was doubling-over laughing. Even Shadow smiled.

"Awkward!" They all shouted at once.

Amy laughed along with her friends, when her face suddenly went white. All of her emotions sunk down to her chin, her jaw dropping the littlest bit.

"Amy…? Are you…?" someone asked.

A memory was being triggered.

΅΅΅

_She remembered the day like it was yesterday. The details were all there, though in pure black-and-white. _

_She had been looking for Sonic the day he left. A leaf floated down from a large oak tree and landed softly on her nose. She brushed it away._

_"Sooooonnniiic!!" she called. _

_A glowing streak of blue passed by her so fast, she was nearly blown over. The younger hedgehog knew what it was by now. She smiled and playfully yelled, "I'm coming to get you, Sonic the Hedgehog!" She sped out after him._

_Amy ran through the dense forest, jumping a fallen log and a stream now and then. She was constantly looking out for her blue hero. She needed to tell him something…_

_"Sonic!"_

_He was standing stone-still at the edge of the forest, looking over the vast expanse of mountains, fields, and the tops of trees. He shook his head but didn't turn around._

_"Sonic, I…" _

_"You don't get it!" he snapped. Amy was taken aback._

_"Sonic, all I came here to tell you was…"_

_He let out an exasperated sigh. "I know what you came here to tell me. You want to tell me that you love me and you __want to go out pretty please__. I bet you're in a wedding dress right now, and are about to say, 'Oh, Sonic! It's now or never!'" He did a high-pitched, whiny imitation of the astounded hedgehog. Actually, he had been right, except for the wedding and the going-out part. She came to tell him she loved him…not just a stupid crush._

_"Will you just listen –'' _

_"No, YOU listen!" He turned around. "Stop following me around! I DON'T love you, okay? Can't you get that through your little pink head?!" And with that, he pushed past her, fading away like a shattered memory lost in the pits of broken hearts. It was the last words he had ever said to her besides "Stay cool."_

΅΅΅

"Amy? Amy! Wake up!!"

Light danced behind Amy's eyeballs. The dark circles surrounding her came into focus. Her friends stood over her. Her chest burned. She struggled for air.

Then it came. She gasped. Air rushed in, like cold water flushing her lungs.

Rouge was saying something. "Amy? You got the wind knocked out of you!"

They all had worried looks on their faces, like they had no idea what was going on. They helped her sit up and explained that she had blacked-out and had fallen down the steps. "We love you, Ames," they said. "Don't leave us like that."

Amy bit her cheek to keep from crying. She had never loved her friends more than she did right then, when she had no right to be loved by anyone…

They didn't ask what had happened, knowing what Amy must have been through. They were just there for her.

"Do you want me to stay over night and keep you company?" Rouge asked.

Cream, Cheese, and Blaze joined in. "Yeah! It'll be fun!"

Amy mustered a small smile. "Thanks, guys. But I want to be alone." It wasn't that she wasn't grateful for their help. She was, as grateful as she had ever been. But she knew her emotions would be getting the better of her this night.

So they all left without flaw. While Amy held open the door for them, Knuckles stopped in front of her and put a gloved hand on her shoulder. "We're always here for you, you know." He smiled.

Shadow gave her a small nod, which was talkative for him. Cream and Cheese gave her a big, mushy hug, which she accepted with gratitude.

Rouge also obliged her with a big, warm hug. She held Amy at arm's length and looked her in the eyes. "Forget him," she said. Amy knew Rouge knew, somehow.

Finally, Tails hugged Amy. There was nothing fake about that smile. He didn't need to say anything.

When Amy closed the door, she suddenly felt cold and alone. That flashback was right before he had left – no doubt at her expense.

΅΅΅

Snow crunched under her feet. Amy pulled on her red scarf as she ran. Again, she ran to keep herself intact.

Her black boot caught a hold of a tree root, and down she went, face-first into the snow. It almost felt like the cold snow was burning her mouth, but it melted.

"Are you okay?!"

Tails was running towards her. He grabbed onto her grey coat, but she shook him off. "I'm fine," she mumbled.

Tails shook his head. "Okay, but if you need any help, we're always here."

Then he was gone.

Amy slid her bottom over to a tree with her back up against it, and again, tears threatened to spill out. She took a deep breath and swallowed warm tears. She didn't deserve friends like she had, and it was taking all she could to forget what Sonic had done to her. _Why can't I stop thinking about him?_

"It's okay to cry, you know."

"Tails, please, I want to be alone!"

Tails didn't answer.

Something had sounded funny about his voice, so familiar yet…unfamiliar.

"Shadow?"

She turned in the snow, but it was not Shadow who stood before her.

It was Sonic the Hedgehog.


	5. Like a Rose

Isn't this crazy? I can't believe I wrote a whole chapter in one day! I just had a whole bunch of time this afternoon. Plus, I knew exactly what I wanted to type. So you guys should be grateful that I update this often! I had to name the chapters as well.

YAY FOR SLEEP!! DAYLIGHT SAVINGS TIME_! -♪It's the most wonderful time of the year! ♫- _

**Chapter 5**

Time seemed to slow down in that instant for her. There she was, attempting not to cry, then along comes the guy she definitely did NOT expect to come along. Amy's first reaction was to faint. Her second was to go up to Sonic and bash him a third eye with her Piko-piko hammer. Then her more reasonable side kicked in: telling her to stand motionless and not to say a word. Real smart.

Sonic had definitely grown. He was taller, for one thing. His quills weren't as chunky as before. Some were a little thinner and he even had more of them. His cobalt fur was now a deeper shade of blue, though not quite as dark as navy.

They stood out in the cold holding each other's gazes for what seemed like hours. Finally, Amy spoke up with more force and rudeness than she had intended, "Well? What do you want me to do? Run up and give you a strangling hug and cry all over you?"

The hedgehog widened his sea-green eyes at her. Right then, she wanted to take her words back, but they weren't done with her yet. "You told me to leave you alone, so I did. And now, here you show up, going to tell me how annoying I've been through the years. But I've given up, Sonic!" She showed no intension of running away. Her hands were shaking. She hid them in her pockets.

Finally, Sonic opened his mouth, releasing a deeper-than-normal, soothing, but cocky voice; "Well, I'd half-expected you to dunk my head in the snow." Which was funny, because the very thought had crossed her mind.

"Where did you go?" she asked a hundred times calmer than she felt. Sonic looked down at the snow. He was wearing clothes. Who knew?

"I can't tell you…" he said softly. Amy clenched her fists and stalked off.

"Amy, wait!"

What's this? THE Sonic the Hedgehog was asking HER, Amy Rose, the most annoying, bratty girl on the planet to "wait"? Wow! What an exciting moment in history.

_Note to self: Next time you go off running, bring a camera!_

Amy didn't "wait." She kept on walking, but felt a black-gloved hand on her shoulder, turning her around. Without thinking about what she was doing, Amy Rose slapped his hand away and screamed, "Do you know what you did to me?!" striking her hand across his face.

Amy was now breathing heavily. Her anger had exploded and she felt like she was going to throw up. What surprised her was how Sonic received this blow. His head remained tilted as if he was looking to the left where she slapped him. His shining eyes met hers and for a split second, Amy remembered why she used to love Sonic. When he finally did move Amy flinched, knowing what was coming – those words that had hurt her five years ago. She shut her eyes, but nothing came. When she peeked out, a pair of frightened eyes stared into hers. They were wide and filled with – what's this? – understanding?

Amy Rose got out of there as fast as she could.

΅΅΅

The little pink hedgehog looked like she was going to throw up. She was nothing like he remembered. Of course, she had lost her skimpy red dress and clunky boots, and had replaced them with khaki jeans, black fuzzy boots, a white turtle-neck and a long, gray coat complete with a red scarf. Her rosy hair was now more layered and reached below her shoulders. Strangely enough, her bangs covered her eyes more.

Her eyes were what scared him most of all.

They were nothing like her usual eyes, which were peppy, smiling, and sparkling. What replaced them was dark, distressed, and lost its twinkle, almost as if she was holding back something.

Sonic watched her run from his grasp after she exploded. More than anything he wanted to tell her the truth.

But that would only put her in danger.

΅΅΅

Amy could barely sleep that night. Partly because she was hearing the joyful shouts of her friends outside when they realized their best buddy and cocky hero was finally back, after thinking he would be gone forever. Her nightmares were steadily increasing as each long night droned on.

_She was in a vast field, surrounded by colorless roses, they weren't even white. Amy was searching for a particular rose, when she finally found it – a red one. She knew that a red rose symbolized deep love. Picking it up, she turned to see her still beloved Sonic. Amy held out her rose and said, "Sonic, I really do love you. I still do." Sonic's face revealed nothing._

_"I'm sorry, Amy," he said coldly, holding up a yellow rose._

΅΅΅

"YELLOW!!" Amy screamed, jerking herself from her bed so fast her little teddy bear was flung from it. Her sheets were wrapped around her in a clammy sweat. A yellow rose seemed so horrifying, when she realized that she didn't even know what a yellow rose meant in the flower language. She knew red meant love or something. But yellow befuddled her. Throwing back the covers, she crept in the dark towards her bookshelf. It wasn't like she was getting any sleep tonight, anyway. Running her pink finger over the numerous book titles, she stopped on a gold-framed book entitled, Flower Language. She pulled it from the shelf and sat on the edge of her bed with her reading lamp on. Amy flipped pages until she came to 'R'. There were about 20 on the page, but she picked out the ones she would probably need.

Rose (general)(Red) - Love ; I love you

Rose( white) – Eternal Love; innocence; heavenly; secrecy and silence

Rose(pink) - Perfect happiness; please believe me

Rose(Yellow) - Jealousy; try to care, the end of love

Rose(Black) -Death

So, yellow meant 'jealousy, try to care, and the end of love.'

Terrific.

Even this book was reminding her of the day when Sonic first gave her a rose, it was pink. Maybe Sonic didn't know the flower language, but it meant 'perfect happiness; please believe me.' It wasn't true love or anything, but did he just want her to be happy? What did he want her to believe? Not to love him, of course. Perhaps it was just given because she was pink, but that didn't seem right.

Suddenly she gasped and dropped the book as if it had burned her. A sudden realization crept across her face – for she knew why that rose had been pink. Sonic was saying, "Please believe that I will never leave you." That was what he had said. But he ended up leaving her anyway. Was he trying to break her heart…again?

Amy felt sick inside. Hiding away her emotions like she did couldn't have had an upside. She groaned and fell with a _THUMP _onto the hardwood floor and clutched her stomach, yelping with an agonizing pain.

Amy had heard the expression "heartbroken" before. Until then, she had always considered it a mere description and not and actual physical feeling. But now, she felt a deep burning beginning in her chest and felt as if it were a sore muscle. Each beat of her heart pained her. She shivered, neither from the cold nor fear, but from the pain.

And that's when Amy Rose knew she had been heartbroken.

΅΅΅


	6. Pushing past

Sorry this chapter took so long! I'm kind of displeased with it because it leads to another chapter which I am writing...--; This one took longer because I have been working on a SonAmy vid I want to put on youtube that's based on this story! It's gonna be great and I can tell you when it's done if you want (hint hint)

Oh yeah I forgot: I do not own any of the Sonic characters they are property of Sega and this is all I'm gonna say cuz I don't know what else I should say.

Enough rambling! ONWARD!!!! -holds up a flag-**  
**

**Chapter 6**

The phone rang.

Well, it didn't ring exactly. Hmm, let me put it this way – instead of a ringtone, a song erupted from the rose pink cell phone sitting on the tabletop. Amy had applied different songs for her friends who called to match their personality. This time, the song was _Never Underestimate a Girl_ and it was saying,

"♪ _Your secretary might end up your boss whether you really like it or not! ♫"_

Amy knew it was Rouge who was calling, but she had been reading a new romance novel, losing track of time as well as her cell phone, and had no idea where her phone had been misplaced.

Amy rummaged through her purse. Not there.

_"♪ She makes it look easy, in control completely. She'll get the best of you every single time…♫"_

Amy checked her nightstand. Not here either.

_"♪ Never underestimate a girl; gets anything she wants. She's never gonna stop…♫"_

She'd heard the song so much; it never failed to irritate her. Amy ran downstairs…

_"♪ She might be president, make all the rules. Don't try to win the game you're only gonna lose! Now, girls, you know we –♫" _

By the time she reached the kitchen table, Amy was ready to chuck the phone out the window. "Hey, Rouge!"

"Man, I thought you'd never get to the phone!" Rouge sounded impatient. "Can you believe it? Sonic came back! It's so weird."

Amy said nothing. Rouge didn't seem to notice, for she was talking at sonic speed. "Did you guys make up yet? You know, he's been a real jerk in the past. How can he not like you?! Doesn't he see that you've changed? – You remember when we used to hate each other but now you're not annoying anymore? – You're kind, funny, beautiful, sensitive, spirited, friendly, and any guy who doesn't see that is a total doofus and I'd like to tear him a new -!"

"ROUGE!!!" Amy had to put a stop to her not-usually-this-talkative friend or her phone bill would be in the thousands. "We don't need to talk about me now. How are you and Knuckles doing?"

Amy heard Rouge huff over the receiver. Amy knew that Rouge knew she was changing the subject on purpose. But the bat couldn't resist. Amy was inviting her to talk about her beloved boyfriend.

"Amy, he gave me candy and roses!!" The way she said it made it sound like that had never happened to anyone before. "And he's constantly saying he loves me, even though he blushes the whole time! It's just the cutest thing. But he still doesn't let me win when we kick-box, but I beat him just the same." Rouge kept up a steady stream of chatter about the red echidna, when she abruptly stopped, as if she just realized Amy had remained silent through the whole account. "What about you, Ames? You seem so depressed lately."

"Who? Me?" Amy knew she was terrible at faking things.

"Like I said; _forget him_. Sonic can only cause you pain."

He was constantly causing her pain. Amy realized she had been clutching her burning chest, and stopped.

Rouge snapped her fingers. "Hey! Let's go to the diner! My treat!"

The pink hedgehog could tell that Rouge had not forgotten about her feelings for Sonic. But the bat was just trying to bump her past them, to move on, and Amy was grateful.

She smiled, though she knew Rouge couldn't see it. "Thanks, Rouge."

΅΅΅

_KICK. KICK. KICK. _

_CRASH!!_

"SONIC! WHAT THE HECK?!?!" Knuckles stumbled out of his house, looking through the broken window Sonic had so thoughtfully opened for him. The hedgehog winced at Knuckles' sudden outburst, though grinned on the inside. He had missed Knuckles so much.

Sonic reached down and scooped up the little stone he had been kicking (and breaking windows with) and checked out Knuckles' window.

"Uhh…I can pay for that…" he said sheepishly.

Surprisingly, Knuckles shook his head knowingly. He must have missed Sonic's goofy-ness as much as Sonic had missed Knuckles' anger problems.

"So, how is it with you and Amy? Are you two doing OK?" asked Knuckles. Sonic looked down at the ground.

"I think she hates me."

Knuckles stifled a laugh. "I'd hate you, too."

Sonic frowned. "You're not helping." The echidna grinned innocently.

"So…what about you and Rouge? From what I hear, you guys are getting pretty serious…"

Knuckles snorted, but his heart wasn't in it. "Oh, she's just a dumb bat girl who follows me around for the Master Emerald, that's all."

Sonic burst out laughing. "Oh, yeah, _suuuuure!" _He was still laughing when Knuckles' fist struck across his face. Sonic looked up from his bloody lip and grinned devilishly. With lightning speed, he brought his clenched fist up under Knuckles' chin, and it was on.

The two friends sat panting like dogs in the shuffled snow, bruises and scratches covering their faces. A goofy grin spread across Sonic's face. "That was the first fist-fight we've had in a while! What a special moment!"

Knuckles was breathing heavily, too. But he managed an excited smile.

"Let's go to the diner or something, I'm starved!" The red echidna offered his friend a gloved hand.

"Can we talk about some 'Knuckles is going to pay for this' action?" Sonic asked.

"Don't get carried away!"

΅΅΅


	7. Encounter with the darkness

watch out now. Here comes - drumroll please - SUSPENSE!! MUAHAHA!!

Enjoy. Love y'alls and look out for my SonAmy vid on youtube. It goes along with this story, but is not completed. still need the music...I'll tell you when it's done.

I do not own any of the Sonic characters but if I did that would be TOTALLY AWESOME!! ahem. They belong to Sega...by the way, I miss my old Sonic sega games...ohhh I was a champ at Sonic Spinball back in the day...(says like an old lady) OOPS I'm rambling. My bad. ;;;

Now just sit back, chillax, and enjoy Chapter 7!!! aw man, I've been typing waaay past midnight...my contacts are all dry...--;;

**Chapter 7**

"…and what will you lovely ladies be having this evening?"

Amy skimmed her eyes across the embroidered menu. She didn't expect that the "diner" would be so fancy, but there were the breadsticks to prove it. Rouge smiled sweetly at the cute waiter. "I'll start with a salad."

The waiter wrote something down in his notepad. "And for you, m'am?"

"The same," Amy replied.

Amy quivered in her seat, the way she always did when she went out to eat, which wasn't often. The room was lit by candlelight, the faint laughter of families in the background of the quiet music playing, the overwhelming smells of the food drifting from the kitchen. For a moment, Amy felt that she could just forget all of her worries, losing them in the comfort and warmth of her best friend, and the questions playing on her mind were soon forgotten.

That is, until he walked in.

΅΅΅

"Good evening, gentlemen. Right this way, let me lead you to your table."

Knuckles couldn't help but suppress a laugh at Sonic's stunned expression. The hedgehog leaned in and whispered, "So _this_ is a diner, huh?"

Knuckles shrugged. "It's the only restaurant within walking distance. Did I forget to mention that we call it 'the diner'?"

Sonic sighed. "Yeah, you left that part out." He looked down at himself. A little underdressed; he wore an orange sweatshirt and black jeans. Knuckles wasn't wearing a tuxedo or anything, but he at least looked a bit more presentable. He wore a simple dress- jacket and black jeans, though not as baggy as what Sonic had worn.

They seated themselves and gave the waiter their orders. Sonic drummed his fingers on the table and looked up at the ceiling.

"What's playin' on your mind, buddy?" Knuckles rested his head in one palm as if waiting for an answer. The echidna always seemed to know what was up, and Sonic didn't have to say a thing.

The hedgehog didn't want to tell him anything, but the urge was too great to keep to himself. "I was just thinking about Amy. Has she always been this…" he searched for the right word.

"…depressed?" Knuckles finished.

Sonic piped up. "Yeah, that's it. Is that because of me?"

A bitter laugh escaped from Knuckles' lips. So loud, in fact, that heads turned and complete silence fell over the restaurant. "You think? Sonic, you know what you did to her. I mean…" He paused, being a bit more serious than angry Knuckles. "…she loved you, man." Sonic fell silent.

"I know," he said.

Sonic went through all his options. He did so through the course of the entire meal – Mmm, breadsticks! – He remembered chewing, sipping, talking, and thinking some more. In the end there was only one thing he knew he had to do: he needed to tell Amy Rose the truth, for he could never know if – or when – it would be too late.

What was weird was that his instincts were kicking in. The quills on the back of his neck stood on end, as if he was being watched. He turned around and knew who had been boring holes into his back with her eyes.

΅΅΅

Amy whipped her head away. Sonic had spotted her staring at him! She had been trying to keep her eyes off of him the entire meal, but it was too hard to keep her head turned around. Her only hope was that he just wanted to ignore her.

_See no evil, hear no…_

A hand touched her shoulder. "Amy?"

_So much for keeping a "low profile"!_

The pink hedgehog turned her head slightly, as if she had no idea who this gentlemanly stranger was and could possibly want? Rouge looked at Amy as if she was afraid her friend would explode at any minute.

"Hey, Sonic." She didn't turn around.

"Amy, I, um, have to tell you something…I…"

She shut him out. "NO!!!"

Heads turned. Waiters froze. Amy averted her eyes.

"Don't you tell me a thing…don't you dare…" Her chest was already burning. The pain was so incredible; she toppled out of her chair. But when Sonic took her by the shoulder, she, again, swatted him away. "If you tell me _one more thing, _about anything…I'll…I'll…" She couldn't get the words out. Amy was lost in time and darkness, totally oblivious to the eyes intent on what was happening. Her heart had been broken so many times; there was nothing left to break. It wasn't even whole to start with, and all was left was a heartless body.

That's when she ran.

΅΅΅

The pink hedgehog paid no heed to the voices behind her. She never turned, never looked back.

When Amy finally stopped to catch her breath and leaned against an ice-encrusted tree, she noticed the branches above her were coated in a thick layer of ice. They were trapped. The branches creaked as the wind blew, like they wanted out. Amy wanted out.

A single leaf never had a chance to fall away from this particular tree that autumn. And now, it was trapped in a layer of hard, cold ice. A leaf in an icy world.

And so she ran.

By the time Amy had reached the inside of her house and slammed the door behind her, beads of sweat mixed with droplets of blood from the pressure going on inside of her dripped from her brow. She clenched her teeth so hard they grinded. Trying not to cry had finally caught up to her. She still didn't give in.

The little rose crumpled to the floor, totally lost and afraid. There was nothing left to do now. She was trapped in a thick, cold, dark layer of hurt. There was no way out.

Unless…

A silver sparkle caught the corner of her lifeless jade eyes. A glimmering knife sat in the center of the rounded kitchen table, as if beckoning her to it.

_Poor, child. Always hurting. No one cares about you now. Come, I'll give you peace in the darkness with me. _

She started towards the inviting weapon.

_Come._

A step closer.

_He can only cause you pain._

She picked up the knife.

_No one loves you._

Amy took the blade in both hands and pointed it at her chest.


	8. When Roses Bloom

**Chapter 8 **

_"STOP!!"_

Amy whirled around, knife still in hand. Interruptions would not be tolerated with her, especially at this moment. There, standing in the doorway was none other than Sonic. Amy hadn't heard the door being broken down, she was too absorbed in what she was about to do. The blue hedgehog stood with his arms and legs spread out in the doorless doorway as if he were blocking an escape. He panted, not from being tired though. He was never tired. From fear maybe?

Sonic's eyes grew bloodshot. "Wha-what do you think you're doing?!"

She wanted no attention. Amy had had it with him. "Leave me alone!" Again, she pointed the blade to her chest and stabbed.

She only had a chance to make the tiniest scratch before her wrist was snatched. Sonic had run over lighting-speed and was holding on to her hand for her own life.

Amy clenched her teeth. "Sonic! Stop it!"

He roughly grabbed her other wrist as he clenched his own teeth. "Drop the knife!" he shouted.

"NO!!" They wrestled.

The pressure on her pink wrists was increased, daring her to drop the weapon. She jerked her hands in the air, attempting to break free, but to no avail. They wrestled about the kitchen, bumping into the table and knocking some things over. Amy kept trying to lose him without her hands by kicking over chairs for him to stumble on. But he was too quick for her and started backing her up against a wall – he was so strong. Sonic's eyes were burning with a passion she had never seen before, along with a set, determined jaw. Was this the Sonic she used to know?

"No, _NO_! Let me go!!"

"Drop the knife!!"

"Just let me die!!"

_"DROP IT!!!"_

_SLASH!!_

He released her and crashed on his knees. Blood seeped through his shirt, and dripped through the spaces in between his fingers which clutched the wounded left wrist. Sonic was shivering, his head bent over and his eyes shielded by tight eyelids.

Drops of crimson dripped off the blade. All Amy could do was stare at the one she never wanted to hurt, even though he hurt her. She dropped the knife. It clanged to the floor and echoed like the last sound on earth.

Motionless she stood, as did he, only kneeling. No sound passed between them except for Sonic's jagged breaths. "You can't do this," Sonic said through clenched teeth. "You need to know what happened. I can't lose you again."

She blinked.

"Five years ago," he began, "Eggman caught up to me. I thought I could beat him like always, but he was somehow stronger this time."

Telling what had happened and what he did five years before was what Amy least expected of the blue hero. She was ready to bash him on the head if she needed to. A part of her told her to listen.

He continued. "Of course, I could have run like always or even kick his fat behind, but his statement stopped me. He said that he would hurt the ones I loved if I refused to quit the team, for nothing else could pry me away.

"I knew he couldn't hurt you all, but if he knew who I loved most…" he shook his head, as if it pained him to dwell on. "He knew it was you."

Amy was frozen in place. She couldn't believe what her ears were hearing.

"He was going to kill you…he showed me the machine…" He choked as if the memory was unbearable, but collected himself. "It was horrible. He seemed to love and enjoy pain at the time. He couldn't wait to see you and I suffer. You, because of the pain of being tortured, and me, because I couldn't stand to see you that way. I would have rather died instead of you. So I told him I would take your place."

All was silent.

Deadly silent.

"Well, there is a lot more to that story, but it would take me hours to explain it all." His eyelids parted.

Amy still had questions. "What do you mean 'take my place'?"

He looked up at her. "If something had happened to you, Amy, I could never forgive myself. I couldn't let him get his hands on you. If he did, I don't know what I'd do." Pausing, he finished, a little quietly, "So he agreed to torture me in your place. If I left the team, he wouldn't harm you…" he smiled slightly, or she was just imagining it. "I promised I would never leave you, Amy Rose. So here I am."

Suddenly a yelp escaped his lips. The cut was so deep; he had to wrap it up before he lost too much blood. Sonic slipped off his crimson-stained sweatshirt and ripped off his Tee underneath. He wrapped the wound in the torn, white shirt.

That's when Amy let out a shrill gasp: scars and gashes of every shape and length clawed their way around the hedgehog's back and up his arms like a coiled rattlesnake. Some sunk deep into his cobalt fur and flesh, while others decorated the surface in a gruesome design of black. It was almost as if Death himself clawed his razor-sharp fingernails into the hedgehog's very soul, leaving him with a deathly black tattoo of ultimate sacrifice.

"And the letter," he continued, looking up into her glistening eyes, "would have torn me apart if I had told you how I really feel about you.." A single tear rested on his bottom eyelid. "I did a terrible thing to you, and I'm sorry for hurting you like I did. It's just easier to lose things you're not so close to."

Rose's hands shook. She had gotten everything all wrong. Completely wrong. And to think that all this time she thought she hated Sonic, but in reality, she knew that she still held feelings for him; his cocky smile, his heroic and passionate nature, his love for speed and adventure, he usually goofed off, and she loved the way he would sacrifice anything and everything just to keep his friends – and even complete strangers – safe. She loved his spirited nature and used to fantasize that he would pick her up into his strong arms and just run with her over mountains and across the entire world, just the two of them. It's funny how someone can break your heart and you still love them with all the little pieces.

Something melted inside of her. Was it the ice surrounding her little leaf? Possibly. She would never know for sure. But something was melting and pressing against her eyeballs. She started to hold them back, but when she looked into Sonic's eyes, those deep, kind, loving eyes, all will to die flooded over her face – five years worth of it, in fact.

Amy's tears cascaded down her face and onto her neck. Relief, release, freedom, rushing over and cleansing her blackened heart. Without knowing it, her knees buckled and she fell to the cold floor, onto her stomach. She sobbed into her arms for pure joy, but also for sorrow. She felt so bad. Sonic had given his life for her, and she showed her appreciation by hating him with sharp irritation. How could he ever forgive her?

A hand touched Amy's head, which made her shiver. It slipped down her neck and rubbed all along her back as if to soothe her. Amy wanted to stop crying, but couldn't. The tears were free falling without her permission. She needed to get it all out.

After a few minutes of quiet sobbing, Amy lifted her head to see Sonic kneeling just inches away. So close, she could feel his warm breath on her tear-streaked face. His hand slowly reached towards her sweet face, his fingertips coming in contact with it, and gently brushing away the tears under her glimmering jade orbs. Amy felt herself about to erupt in tears again. She wanted to tell Sonic how sorry she was, but was afraid that she wouldn't be able to speak through her choking tears. The little rose lifted her shaky hand towards his face, but couldn't reach. Sonic grasped her outstretched palm and put it against his cheek for her. The tears spilled out at his gentle touch. Amy reached up with her right hand and brought it up around his neck, adjoining the left. She pulled herself up towards him, his arms slipping around her waist and back to keep her from falling back to the floor. They silently knelt together.

The pink hedgehog buried her face in the cobalt, tan, and now a little black, fur of his bare chest and cried her eyes out, turning his fur an even darker shade of blue with the tears soaking into it.

"_I'm sorry. Oh, Sonic, I'm so sorry…"_ she blurted shakily, gasping between words.

She felt the arms around her grip tighter and felt his head resting against hers. He kissed the top of her pink head over and over. Amy shook a little excitedly at the fact that Sonic was without a shirt, and she was embracing him. She was surprised at how warm his body was, she was free to bask in his warmth. She would never have to feel cold again.

Slipping his hand under her chin, Sonic lifted it so her eyes were adjacent to his. Her eyes were shining and wet, his also wet, but she could see the unfailing love behind them. The eyelids were closed at half-mast. He smiled and touched his forehead to hers, his expression softening.

"I love you, Amy Rose."

Amy's bottom lip trembled. His face was just so close and forgiving. He loved her. After always thinking he felt otherwise, he actually loved her. Amy let a single and final tear fall before answering with a quivering smile, "I love you, too…" but she was cut off by his lips.

Some people may think that a kiss has to be so open, wet, and/or done – as well as other things – in a bed in order to be passionate. But never was there a kiss so passionate and pure than this. Never was Amy so excited, yet so calm. Never was Sonic so jumpy, yet so loving and in love. Never had either of the hedgehogs felt anything in the world like this before. Shivers ran up and down their spines as their lips moved simultaneously to the quivers they received. Their mouths opened a little, not like they were eating each other, but enough for lips to enter the other's mouth. He ran his hands down her back, though not greedily, like Amy had sometimes experienced with others. He pulled her closer still, and she him.

΅΅΅

When their mouths reluctantly departed, Amy thought she could hear the _Hallelujah _chorus. They didn't part entirely, though. Their noses touched, and their lips were so close to touching. When he spoke to her, his lips actually brushed against her lips.

"I forgive you," he whispered, his eyes still closed.

He kissed her lovingly one more time, and then pulled her into a warm hedgehog hug. Her head peeked out from over his shoulder, his long blue quills brushing her face. She was aware of his lips upon her neck, over and over again. She was also aware of his wrapped up wrist, the blood was still seeping through it. Without a word, she pulled away from his embrace and picked up his wounded hand. She touched it lightly, and then kissed the hand part softly, as if that would make it better. Amy seemed to be acting like a dog; when one harmed the other, it licked their cuts clean. She thought words might spoil the moment. Amy unwrapped the makeshift bandage to reveal a grueling, sickening sight. Blood of red as well as black oozed out of the 6-inch gash she had created. Crusty, cracked blackness bordered it, the dark red liquid now dripping down his arm when the wrap had been removed. He winced as she tried to yank the shirt off, and had to rip it a little, it was sticking.

The pink hedgehog pulled out a white handkerchief from her coat pocket and dabbed at Sonic's new scar. Her eyes so fixed on what she was doing, like she was painting a masterpiece. She reached for the cupboard next to her and grabbed a bottle of something and a bunch of white linen bandages.

The liquid was poured onto the open gash. Sonic could hear it sizzle, and didn't feel the pain for a second. Then, it came. His yelp echoed throughout the empty house. Tears burned in his eyes. He felt like someone had just dumped a bucket of boiling water onto his wrist. By the way he acted, you would think that his whole arm had been chopped off with a rusty axe. The wound seemed to close a bit and turned a deep shade of red. Amy gently took his arm and wrapped the wrist in clean linen. His arm still seemed to buzz, but the worst was over.

The blue hedgehog held it up to his face and studied it. The bleeding had completely ceased. Amy smiled slightly at him. "Wait 'til everyone hears about this."

Sonic raised an eyebrow with a sly grin. "They're never going to believe it," and then leaned into her velvety lips.

_The End._

΅΅΅

_And there you have it!! YAAAAY!! does her little victory dance Doesn't it just give you that fuzzy-warm-happy-ish feeling? (I keep thinking that this story sounds like a veeeery short novel, don'tcha think?_) _I love you all for posting, please and thank you. Remember my video for youtube isn't done yet cuz I need the stupid CD that I can't get right now… but check at least every other week. My name is __**bluevixen828. **__Please ignore the two other crappy slideshows I made a bazillion years ago… (They are SUCH an embarrassment…) Look for a vid called __**Leaf in an Icy World music video. **__I am SO dedicating it to you guys!!♥_

_Kays, time for the dedication page:_

_Thanks my cousin (sunnysquirrel) for giving me the idea for the reason why Sonic left. I owe her big time._

_Thanks to all the Sonic characters that were mentioned in __**Leaf in an Icy World**__. We love you guys!_

_Sonic – Hey, no problem. I was just glad I got to kiss Amy. ;)_

_Amy - giggles Sorry I cut you by the way… ;_

_Sonic – Amy, in that music video FallenRose is making, IT IS SO DEPRESSING!!! YOU EMOHEAD!!_

_Amy –Dude, that was your own fault…and I'm not emo…_

_Sonic – There IS a happy ending, right?!_

_Amy – Of course._

_Sonic –WHEW!! falls back in his chair_

_Rouge – Knuckles even refused to kiss me in that one scene, he was SO embarrassed!! squeals_

_Knuckles - turns red_

_Silver – HEY!! What about me? I was barely mentioned. _

_Blaze – Me neither!_

_Cream – Yeah!_

_Cheese – Chao, chao!! (How dare ye!) _

_Tails – YAAAY! MUFFINS!_

_Eggman – HEY! I didn't even get to do my dance-number! disco balls come on and he starts doing the disco and a CREEPY macarina dance onstage_

_Everyone (even the viewers) – OO how embarrassing…--;;;;;;;_

_Me – Okay, now. You all get back into the closet. This was way too long and random and everyone is getting annoyed including me._

_Sonic (suddenly feeling better) - pops up NOOOOOO! Not the CLOSET!!_

_Me - shoves everyone back in_

_Silver – AH! Egghead, you're fat lard of a butt is CRUSHING ME!!_

_Blaze –My back!_

_Tails – My head!_

_Amy – My hair!!_

_Knuckles falls on top of Rouge by mistake. He turns red_

_Rouge – HEY YOU PERV! QUIT TOUCHING ME THERE!!! kicks him_

_I slam the closet door shut_

_Me – And don't come out till there; another story!!!_

_WHEW! Sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed my random moment there, too. Say do I smell…A SEQUEL!!!!! Tell me what you think. The thing is, I have NO IDEAS, so you can help me out. SonAmy again or KnuxRouge?_

_Again, I love you all, don't forget to comment and make my day, and thank you so much for putting up with me! HEARTS FOR ALL!!!♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_


End file.
